This invention generally relates to cartons for packaging books and the like, having triangularly shaped closure flaps which provide protection for the enclosed book.
The present invention is an improvement over the carton disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,783, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein. While the carton disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,783 has proved satisfactory for packaging books and articles having thicknesses of seven-eighths of an inch or greater, additional apparatus is required to erect and package the cartons for smaller thickness books. An example of such additional apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,783 with respect to the embodiment illustrated in FIGS. 8-12.
Furthermore, in the carton disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,783 for use with small thickness articles which is illustrated in FIGS. 8-12 of the patent, the tabs do not engage the packaged article.
The carton of this invention can be easily erected and packaged with small thickness books using conventional carton-erecting and article-inserting apparatus and without the need for additional apparatus. Furthermore, the carton of this invention provides a triangularly shaped end closure which provides protection for the enclosed book because the tabs directly engage the packaged article and prevent it from slipping into the triangular air bumper.